Jonathan's Turn
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Everyone deserves a chance at love. They say he can't feel, but maybe deep down Jonathan Morganstern has feelings too. This is his chance at love. Will have the other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have another TMI story, I have a bit of a writers block on that one though :( so I decided to give this idea a try. It starts towards the end of book one and continues on from there. Tell me what you think, and if I should keep going. R&R Enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Except my OC. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare, lots of love to her.

Chapter One

"Jonathan I'm going to the institute it seems Hodge isn't as useless as we thought." Valentine Morganstern addressed his son.

"Stay inside don't make me regret bringing you." He added the threat lacing his words.

"Yes father." Jonathan answered his voice emotionless. He wasn't bothered by the rule or the threat. His father left the building without a backward glance.

Jonathan sat sideways in the chair his black boots hanging off the arm of the chair. He brushed his white blond hair out of his eyes and gazed out the window his eyes as black at the night sky.

_So this is New York _Jonathan thought to himself. He stood from his chair and made his way to the window his pale hand reached out and moved the curtain aside and he gazed down at the mundanes. He smiled vaguely the smile never reaching his eyes at the silly mundanes hurrying around the city was still buzzing even at night.

A flash of black and gold caught his gaze. His eyes followed the girl. She moved slowly down the sidewalk clutching at her stomach. Her long goldish blond hair curled down before coming to a stop at her petite waist. She wore the shadowhunter gear and her pale arms were streaked with black runes. Her hands stained red with blood the mundanes moved on the sidewalk not seeing her.

Jonathan moved to the door and opened it the girls shadowhunter training shows when her head snaps up at the sound of the door opening.

"Are you injured?" He asked, a weird feeling tugging in his chest something he's never felt before. He standing inside the door his eyes not moving from the girl.

"I just need to get to the institute." She said her eyes glancing over his face. He reeled a little at the color of her eyes. A shade of gold, _I hate gold_ he thought bitterly.

"Thats still a bit away." Jonathan said feeling the bitterness leave him. He opened the door wider and stepped out of the doorway reaching out to help the girl. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding him as the girl took his hand instead of recoiling on him. He helped her into the building and eased her into the seat he occupied not too long ago.

"Let me see." He said brushing his hair to the side yet again.

The girl moved her hands letting him look at the wound. She studied his face carefully looking for something that would give away just how bad she was hurt, she found nothing. He moved away quicker than she could have imagined. She struggled to follow his movements as he dug through a drawer. He moved back to her within a blink holding an object she easily recognized.

She moved her gear out of the way giving access to her shoulder, he drew the rune with a stead hand. Relief came over her delicate face as the rune did it's job easing the pain and healing the wound. Jonathan moved back slowly almost reluctantly.

"What's your name?" He asked twirling the stele in his long fingers.

"Alexa, what about you?" She asked staring up at his face, her heart beating faster missing his light touch.

"Jonathan." He answered. She smiled up at him.

"Well thank you Jonathan, I have to go, Maybe I'll see you around?" She asked the hope clinging to each word.

"Maybe." He said sliding the stele into his belt. He moved back giving er room to stand and walked her to the door.

"Alexa?" He said her name opening the door and moving to block the path.

She turned her head up to him and gazed at him seeing the conflict on his face, she looked away waiting for the boy to speak.

"Stay away from the institute tonight, and Renwick's" he added almost as an after thought. Confusion sparked in her golden eyes while something fierce sparked deep in his black eyes.

"You really don't want to go there tonight." He said at a whisper moving out of the way to let her pass.

The girl nodded her head and left the building she moved slowly almost like she didn't want to go. Jonathan stood leaning against the door frame until she was out of sight. He closed the door and leaning against it letting out a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't normally do this but a certain response got me excited to write the next chapter :) anyways R&R Enjoy. P.S. Sorry about the switching of location I guess that's what it's called? Oh I also might do some first person POV tell me what you think of that idea. Now... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Alexa only.

"Jonathan who was here?" Valentine asked his son while looking around the apartment they were staying in for the past few weeks.

"No one father." Jonathan answered keeping his expression neutral.

"A girl?" Valentine asked his voice a careful mask.

"Yes, a shadowhunter she was injured." Jonathan said shrugging. Valentine studied his son for a moment before deciding to let the topic drop.

"Come. We are leaving." Jonathan nodded taking a last look at the apartment before following his father out the door.

Alexa shut the door behind her and looked around the apartment, tonight it was soothing. White walls adorned with paintings of light calming colors.

"Alexa? is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Yep." She called back and walked into the kitchen taking a seat across from the warlock. He pushed a cup across the table she took it wrapping her hands around the cup sending him a grateful smile.

"Long day?" she asked taking note of his disheveled hair.

"Demon poisoning" He said a frown falling across his face. She nodded in understanding.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you." she said

"Not a problem lexi." He said grinning and gaining his usual banter.

"Thats not my name MAGGIE." she said sticking her tongue out at Magnus. He waved her off his cat eyes glinting with his grin.

She yawned getting up and making her way to the spare room for a shower and a warm bed.

"Where are we?" Jonathan asked glancing around the new apartment.

"You will be staying here, I have business to attend to." Valentine said shutting the door leaving his son alone.

Jonathan glared at the closed door before deciding to go explore. He pulled the door open stepped out into the crisp air. He stepped onto the sidewalk and made his way down the street. He walked around aimlessly, taking in all the sights. A small smile played on his lips as he realized he was still in New York. A tall dark haired man stepped up to him gesturing towards the alley Jonathan smirked and followed him.

In the darkness of the alley the man transformed a mocking smile graced his lips. His eyes split leaving eight tiny ones in their place. His fingers turned to razor sharp claws. He moved closer towering over Jonathan eyes glinting with malicious intent. Jonathan looked up stretching he gave the demon a wicked smile before moving like lightening the demon spun in a circle finding Jonathan behind him.

The demon gave an inhuman cry and jumped at Jonathan. The boy stood still eyes locked on the demon waiting for the perfect timing. The demon nearly reached him his arm snaked out severing the demon's head. It rolled across the dirty alleyway coming to a stop at his feet. Jonathan smirked and kicked the head watching in satisfaction as it bounced off of the wall disappearing. He slid the blade back into his belt. He exited the alley a smile on his angular face.

Alexa hurried down the street her eyes glued to her sensor. The signal was strong a moment ago the lights went dull and she stared in disbelief it was as if there never was a demon. She continued forward positive that the sensor was wrong this time. A yelp passed her lips as she fell. She looked up using her arm to block the sun.

"I'm sorry." The boy said reaching down and helping her to her feet.

"Jonathan?" Alexa said a smile growing on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked his eyes running over her looking for injuries.

"I'm fine.. There was a demon here." She said slowly unsure.

"Taken care of." He said a smile on his lips. He slid his hand out of hers and looked around avoiding her gaze.

"Do you want to hang out?" She asked her eyes shining with hope and uncertainty.

"Hang out?" He asked tilting his head to the side the sun glinting off of his white blond hair.

"Like go somewhere?" She asked trying again. He nodded taking her hand.

"Lead the way." Jonathan said stealing glances at her face as she walked.

"Were here." She said smiling.

Jonathan looked around at the mundanes strolling through the grass area. Seats seemly random in placement. Trees casting shade in various places.

"It's a park." She said smiling at his confused expression. He nodded and she lead him over to a tree. They sat in the shade talking quietly.

They spent hours talking about anything and everything, sometimes just sitting in silence. The sun started going down and the temperature dropped. Alexa rubbed her hands over her arms in an attempt to stay warm.

"Cold?" Jonathan asked his voice in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked smiling at him and avoiding his question.

"It feels right." He said shrugging out of his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she whispered smiling at him.

"Your welcome." He said not taking his eyes off of her. She leaned against him and let out a small sigh.

"We better go before someone misses us." She said looking up at him. Her golden eyes met his black eyes and he shook his head.

"My father is a little busy he won't notice I'm gone." He whispered. Her eyes looked sad he shifted under her gaze not wanting to reveal too much.

He ran his thumb over her cheek. She leaned closer her eyes drifting shut. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. She gasped in response to the electricity passing between them. When they came up for air he smiled against her mouth.

"Wow." She whispered. He pulled away and she found herself longing for his warmth. He sat still looking at his hands lost in thought.

"You better get home." He whispered standing and reaching down to help her up. She frowned at the difference in his voice. He helped her to her feet before turning and walking away.

She stood watching his figure shrink in the distance. She shivered remembering the empty tone in his voice. Slowly she turned around and made her way back to Magnus' apartment.

"Jonathan.." She sighed closing her eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY new chapter, sorry I switch POV a lot.. R&R pretty please? :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Alexa

Chapter Three

**JONATHAN'S POV**

"Father?" Jonathan asked emotionless watching his father.

"Yes?" Valentine asked turning and looking at his son.

"Father what are you doing out here on a boat in the river?" Jonathan asked only slightly curious.

"Do not worry about it Jonathan it does not concern you yet." Valentine answered turning away.

"Yes father." Jonathan replied annoyed that his father refused to share his plans with him yet again.

"Jonathan." Valentine stated turning back to face his son once more.

"Yes father?" Jonathan asked looking at his father.

"How is that girl, Alexa?" Valentine asked. Jonathan suddenly found his shoes interesting.

"look at me and answer me when I speak to you!" Valentine snapped suddenly within arms reach of his son he reached down and grabbed his son's chin with enough force to leave marks and forced his son to look at him.

"Yes father, she is well." Jonathan answered feeling his heart speed up unsure weather to be happy or mad that his father knows Alexa's name. Valentine released his hold on Jonathan.

"Good. Keep interacting with her you will need the practice." Valentine said with a grin.

"Yes father." Jonathan answered clenching his teeth. He remained visibly calm but deep inside he wanted to wipe that stupid grin off of his fathers face.

"Go home Jonathan do not come back on this ship unless I call for you understood?" Valentine asked, although Jonathan knew it was not a request.

"Yes father." Jonathan stated and turned his back on his father and walked away.

**ALEXA'S POV**

"Whose Jonathan?" Magnus asked tapping his cup and making more coffee appear in his cup.

"Where did you hear that name?" Alexa asked her eyes wide.

"I have excellent hearing my dear." Magnus said with a grin gesturing to her cup and she nodded in response, and he refilled it.

"You dream about him you know." Magnus said grinning at her blushing face.

"Magnus." Alexa Groaned

"tell me all about him." Magnus said leaning forward and tapping his red glitter painted nails on the table.

"Okay, so his name's Jonathan." Alexa started.

"Got that part what would you rate him?" Magnus asked with smirk.

"eleven." Alexa answered blushing again.

"The scale only goes to ten." Magnus smirked.

"He breaks it." Alexa answered sticking her tongue out at him.

"So what are you wearing next time you see him?" Magnus asked getting excited he wanted to help pick out an outfit.

"I don't know we always seem to meet up by accident." Alexa said with a sigh.

"I have no idea if or when I'll see him again." She sighed again.

"What were you wearing when you saw him?" Magnus asked.

"My demon hunting gear, both times." Alexa said frowning.

"What's he look like?" Magnus asked curious.

"Light blonde hair dark eyes." Alexa said dazing off thinking about him.

"I'm going for a walk." Alexa said getting up and heading to her room to grab her purse and seeing Jonathan's jacket she pulled it on.

"Hoping to bump into him again?" Magnus asked with a grin.

"Shut up Mags." Alexa said with a blush hurrying out the door.

**JONATHAN'S POV**

Jonathan headed back to the apartment he was now calling home. He wasn't really hungry he didn't really feel anything but he decided he should eat something, it had been a while since he last ate. He threw together a quick sandwich and ate it just as quick washing it down with some water. He decided to go to the park where Alexa took him the day before.

It wasn't a terrible place too many mundanes but it still wasn't terrible. He walked through the park aimlessly usually thinking of nothing, sometimes father, and sometimes Alexa a little more than he probably should. I don't have feelings he reminded himself, he'd only been told a few thousand times. He rolled his eyes at the thought and continued his walk. He spotted long golden hair and he headed in that direction his heart beat faster.

Jonathan found her sitting on a swing moving forward and backward slowly just drifting slowly. He came up behind her and pulled the swing back then shoved it forward. He smiled softly when Alexa let out a surprised yelp and gripped the swing tighter. When she got close enough to the ground she drug her foot along the dirt kicking some of it up. She jumped up and spun around to look at him.

"Oh it's you." She said pressing her hand over her chest and taking a deep breathe.

"_Such a fragile human she is not worth your time Jonathan"_ The demon side told him. Still he would have to admit the other part of him was hurt by Alexa's statement. The smile dropped off of his face he guarded his expression and watched her.

"I didn't mean it like that Jonathan." Alexa said reaching out for him but dropping her hand when she caught his expression.

"I just meant that Oh it's you instead of some random weirdo pushing me on the swing set." She said frowning at him.

"Weirdo?" He asked feeling the smile replace his guarded expression. She gave him a soft laugh in response.

"oh I need to give you your jacket back." She said starting to pull it off.

"Keep it." He said with a soft smile, he liked how she looked wearing his jacket.

"I met with my dad." He said looking at her.

"Did he miss you?" She asked

"No he sent me away." He said shaking his head.

She ached to reach out and touch him, to comfort him. She noticed the marks on his chin and this time she reached out and touched them running her thumb over the bruises. He caught her hand and pressed it against his lips then intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Is your dad home?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Can we go to your house?" She asked. He nodded slowly almost reluctantly.

Jonathan led the way to his apartment and opened the door letting them in. He closed it behind them and motioned for her to sit down.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked noticing the TV and DVD player.

"I don't know how to work it." Jonathan admitted from the kitchen where he was getting tea for them to drink.

"I do Jonathan." She said already setting up the movie when he came into the living room.

The apartment was fully supplied but Jonathan could admit he didn't know how to work half of the stuff available to him.

"You can call me Jon." He said softly sitting on the couch and putting the drinks down.

"Okay Jon." She rewarded him with a smile started the movie and sat down curling up against him.

They watched several movies well into the night. They ordered a peperoni and bacon pizza and Alexa only got up to change the movies out then settled back in with him.

"Want to stay the night?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure but you should know I don't sleep with guys on the first date." She said grinning and sending Magnus a fire message.

"this was a date?" Jonathan questioned raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"Oh hush." She said lightly smacking his chest.

"I have a guest room." He said grinning at her.

"Okay" she agreed and followed him down the hall.

They stopped at his room first and he gave her a shirt to sleep in then he showed her to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Your right punctuation has always been the bane of my existence Gah! Silly little symbols. Hmm yes Alexa does look like Jace... I wonder what that's about ;) No Alexa does not know what Jonathan is and she doesn't know who his father is. I wonder how she will take that news? ;) a shout out to Malecylove for the phone idea in this chapter. R&R I love them :) oh P.S A few bad words I don't think I need to change the rating because of it but let me know if you think I should.

Disclaimer: I only own Alexa.

Chapter Four

"What's for breakfast?" Alexa asked with a grin after showering and changing back into her clothes.

"I figured we could go somewhere." Jonathan said with a frown.

"Why?" Alexa questioned leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I can't actually cook." Jonathan mumbled brushing his hair away from his face.

"I can though. What do you like to eat Jon?" Alexa asked moving into the kitchen.

"Anything." Jonathan answered.

Alexa made herself busy frying bacon and eggs while Jonathan set out the plates and forks and glasses. He filled the glasses with Orange Juice then settled into his seat. Alexa finished cooking and set the food out on the table. She sat across from him and waited for him to take his first bite.

"It's wonderful." Jonathan said with a smile after swallowing the bite.

"Told you I could cook." Alexa said with a grin.

_She could be trying to kill you Jonathan this food has grease that can't be good your your heart. _Jonathan frowned and pushed the demon side back.

"What's wrong?" Alexa asked noticing his frown.

"Nothing, I'm good." He said a smile replacing the frown.

"What's your phone number?" Alexa asked pulling out a rectangle device.

"What?" Jonathan asked watching the device.

"Do you have a phone?" Alexa asked

"No I don't think so." Jonathan answered.

"We should get you one." Alexa said with a smile.

"I wouldn't know how to use it." Jonathan points out finishing his breakfast.

"I can teach you, that way we can get a hold of each other."

"Alright." Jonathan agreed and started washing the dishes Alexa joined him at the sink and helped him clean up.

She actually wants to talk to me Jonathan thought to himself.

_No she doesn't she just thinks you're cute she doesn't really like you and you can't like her you don't have any feelings. _The demonic side pointed.

Jonathan smacked his head against the counter to quiet the voice.

"JON!" Alexa yelled. He looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly, gently touching the red mark on his forehead.

"I'm fine let's go get me a phone." he said in response moving away from her.

"Okay." Alexa said softly then followed behind him with a frown wishing she knew what was wrong with him. They walked to the mall in silence.

Jonathan listened while Alexa explained the different types of phones and phone plans. He picked out a simple black phone flip phone and paid for it and the plan. They waited while the employee activated the phone.

2126892542: Hi Jon!

Jonathan jumped startled as the phone beeped in his hand.

"Okay now tap on the message and press options then go down to save number" Alexa explained while Jonathan followed her instructions.

"Now that my number is saved you can get a hold of me so send a message back so I can save your number." Alexa said then showed him how to text back.

"Now what?" Jonathan asked

"It can also call. Watch." She said before tapping on her own phone.

Jonathan jumped and dropped the phone as it started ringing and vibrating in his hand. Alexa let out a giggle at his expression.

"It's not funny" Jonathan said with a grin, bending and picking up his new phone.

"Now press accept and put it up to your ear." Alexa explained.

Jonathan did as she instructed and heard her voice through the phone and from beside him.

"Now to end the call just press end and it hangs up." Jonathan hung up the call.

"Did you just hang up on me mister?" Alexa asked with a grin, poking him in the side

"You told me to." Jonathan pointed out.

"I know Jon." Alexa said with a laugh.

"I'll get you for that." Jonathan said.

"Gotta catch me first!" Alexa called through the mall.

Jonathan grinned and put the phone in his pocket before racing after her. She ran around a circular fountain. They circled back and forth. Alexa tapped something on her phone and Jonathan's pocket vibrated, he reached into his pocket then read the message.

Alexa: LOL!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonathan looked up to ask, finding Alexa running back the way they came.

"CHEATER!" Jonathan growled playfully tucking his phone away and running after her.

"What the heck was that for?! Bitch!" The tall dark haired teenager said glaring down at Alexa who had fallen when she slammed into him.

"What did you just call her?" Jonathan asked coming up to the scene, his voice deathly calm.

"Jon, it's okay." Alexa said standing up.

"A bitch." The guy said turning his glare on Jonathan.

"Say it again and I'll knock your teeth down your throat." Jonathan growled stepping closer to the guy.

"Jon! Let's just go." Alexa said tugging on his arm, he brushed her off.

"She. Is. A. Bitch." The guy said sizing him up.

Jonathan snapped. He reached out and punched the guy in the mouth hard enough to snap his head back.

"Asshole." The guy said around the blood filling his mouth. He swung at Jonathan.

Jonathan moved out of the way easily and kicked the guy in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs. The guy stumbled back and Jonathan punched him again this time in the nose. The guy fell and Jonathan moved down next to him and punched him in the face over and over.

"Call her something else!" Jonathan yelled at the guy who did all he could to avoid the punches.

"Jon! We have to go! Mall security will call the cops!" Alexa said grabbing his arm.

Jonathan stood up giving the guy a kick in the ribs then let Alexa pull him out of the mall.

"What was that all about?" Alexa asked keeping her hand on his arm.

"I would have killed him." Jonathan answered his tone emotionless as they walked.

"Jon you can't attack everyone who calls me a name." Alexa said softly letting her hand fall away from his arm after hearing his emotionless words.

"Okay." Jonathan answered shortly

"I'm going home, you should get home too." Jonathan said turning and walking towards his house.

"JON!" Alexa called after him but he didn't turn around.

She brushed away at the tears threatening to fall and headed back to Magnus' house. By the time she got home the tears were falling freely.

"What happened?" Magnus asked when she walked in.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Alexa sniffled curling up on the couch.

"Your uncle called, he wants to know when your going to visit." Magnus said sitting on the end of the couch.

"Tell him I may come over tomorrow." Alexa said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay." Magnus said, snapping his fingers and handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

Alexa took a small sip and sat the cup down she buried her face in Jonathan's jacket.

"What is wrong with him." She moaned her voice muffled by Jonathan's jacket.

"What happened?" Magnus asked again gently tugging the jacket down.

"We had a good day, but at breakfast he slammed his head against the counter, then I took him to get a phone, we ran around the mall then he attacked a guy for calling me a bad word." Alexa explained.

"Maybe he's just over protective." Magnus said with a sigh.

"He's so moody." Alexa said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked

"sometimes he's so nice and he smiles and jokes and laughs, but then he gets like I don't know empty he talks with no emotion and he looks so distant. Its like hot and cold." Alexa answered taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

"Maybe he's bipolar?" Magnus suggested.

"No I don't think so he switches emotions so quickly." Alexa said with a sigh, deciding to text him.

Alexa: Jon? Can we talk?"

Jon: Now is not a good time.

Alexa: Please?

Jon: I can't.

She decided to call him. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello." A deep voice boomed through the phone.

"Um, I'm calling for Jon." Alexa said nervously

"He can't come to the phone." The voice answered back.

"Who is this?" Alexa asked confused as to who could possibly have his phone.

"His father." The voice answered.

"Oh.. can you just tell him I'll call him tomorrow?" Alexa asked quietly.

"He's grounded." Jonathan's dad told her.

"Father! It's my phone!" Alexa heard Jonathan snap from the background.

"Be quiet Jonathan." His dad answered, Alexa shivered at his tone.

"He will call you when he is allowed to." His dad said before hanging up.

Alexa dropped her phone in her lap and buried her face in Jonathan's jacket again a new wave of tears overcoming her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Alexa.

Chapter Five

Alexa woke up with a groan and forced herself to get up. She sat up on the couch where she had fallen asleep and checked her phone in a vein hope that there was a text or missed call from Jonathan. The only thing her phone displayed was the time eleven am. She sat her phone back down and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into skinny jeans and a loose top. She dried her hair and went back to the living room.

"The Clave requests my assistance" flashed in blue glitter on the wall.

Alexa laughed to herself and made a cup of coffee. She finished her coffee and scribbled a quick note and taped it under Magnus' message before grabbing her phone and heading out the door. She blinked hard against the sun and kept walking.

"Uncle Luke?" She called out, pushing the door open to the bookstore.

"Back here!" Her uncle called back.

Alexa made her way into the apartment attached to the bookstore to find her uncle nursing a cup of coffee.

"You don't look so good." Alexa commented sitting down across from her uncle at the counter.

"Neither do you." He answered gesturing to her face. She ran her fingers under her eyes.

"What's new?" She asked accepting the cup he offered and added her cream and sugar.

"Remember Clary from my letters?" He asked. She nodded

"Remember the boy I wrote about?" He asked

"Jace?" She asked.

"Yes and we recently discovered he's Valentine's son." He added.

"The circle guy?" Alexa asked recalling her mother's stories.

"Yes, Clary's father." He said running his hand over his face.

"Oh, oh." Alexa realized covering her mouth.

"The inquisitor locked him up, they say because of disrespect, but more because of who his father is." Luke said.

"He's already got the cup. They believe he's after the sword now for a ceremony." Luke added.

"And they think Jace knows more than he's telling?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, and they want a trial by the sword." Luke added.

"How's Clary holding up?" Alexa asked

"She's worried." He stated.

"So are you." She pointed out.

"I'm concerned that the inquisitor will turn to Clary next." Luke said.

"How's your stay in New York?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"It's not like I'm a tourist uncle Luke." Alexa smiled.

"I know. How's your mother?" Luke asked.

"She didn't exactly want to me to visit New York, not after everything with Valentine and the Cup." Alexa said with a frown.

"She's right to be worried." Luke said with a sigh.

"You know you could stay here when you visit." Luke added.

"I like Magnus' place, he's fun." Alexa joked.

"So anything new with you?" Luke asked

"No, not really." She said as her phone started to ring.

"Go ahead." Luke said pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Hello?" Alexa asked not looking at the number.

"Hi." The familiar voice said.

"Jon! I thought you were grounded." Alexa said, her heart speeding up.

"My father decided against it, do you want to go on a proper date?" He asked his voice changing.

"I'm at my uncle's right now, but I would love to." Alexa answered back quickly.

"Okay, text me when your ready." Jon said his voice going flat.

"Okay." She answered to dead air.

"Whose Jon?" Luke asked as she sat the phone down.

"This boy I met." Alexa answered with a sigh.

"He wants to go out." Luke said.

"Yes." Alexa said with a nod.

"He your boyfriend?" Luke asked

"Uncle Luke!" Alexa said, feeling the heat rise in her face.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"I don't know yet." Alexa said with a sigh.

"Well go on." Luke said with a smile.

"Bu-" Alexa started

"No buts, go on go have fun."Luke said waving off her protests.

"Alright, I'll stop by tomorrow." Alexa decided

"Bye, Love you uncle Luke!" Alexa called out heading back through the bookstore.

"Love you too!" He called back.

Alexa took out her phone and sent a text to Jonathan.

Alexa: I'm ready.

Jon: Meet me at the park.

Alexa walked through New York, making her way to the park her heart hammering in her chest. She made it to the park and smiled to herself watching when she spotted Jonathan. He was spreading out a blanket and setting up a picnic.

"Jon." Alexa said softly, as she watched him add the finishing touches.

"After we eat we can take in one of those mundane movies." Jon said reaching out and taking her hand.

She let him lead her to the blanket and they sat down together.

"I made sandwiches, its the only thing I can make." He said softly pulling them out.

"It's perfect." Alexa said accepting the sandwich and giving him a gentle kiss.

"These are the moments I live for." Jonathan said between bites.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked

"The time I spend with you, when I can be me, the real me." He said softly placing his hand on hers.

"You see the good in me, you make me feel as if I can be what I want and overcome anything." He added, his thumb tracing the rune on her hand.

"I'm glad that I can make you feel that way." She said, moving closer to him.

Jonathan pulled her closer closing the distance. She smiled up at him, he leaned closer and pressed his lips gently against hers. She smiled against his lips and returned the pressure. His hands rested on her hips and her fingers made their way into his hair, only separating when the need for air became too strong.

"I love you." She blurted in the heat of the moment, blushing the moment it was past her lips.

"I don't know what love is, but if this feeling, this spark of intensity, this need to have you close to me, this feeling that I need you is love then maybe just maybe I can love you too." Jon whispered his eyelids falling over his eyes.

She smiled softly and kissed him and he returned it smiling against her lips.

"Your so small." Jonathan said with a soft laugh. Alexa tilted her head in response.

"Look." Jonathan said holding her wist up.

Jonathan wrapped his fingers around her wrist his thumb easily overlapped his finger.

"Maybe you just have big hands." She pointed out, he laughed and stood pulling her up with him.

Magnus: Come back to my place, I have someone for you to meet.

"Another time?" Jonathan asked leaning over as he read the message.

"What?" Alexa asked

"The movie?" Jonathan said.

"Yes, I would love to." Alexa said

Jonathan bent down and picked up the basket and blanket without releasing her.

"I'll walk you home, I've heard downworlders are going missing or found dead." Jonathan said.

"Okay." She said smiling at him and intertwining their fingers.

They walked back to Magnus' apartment, chatting about what movie they may go see.

"Good bye." Jonathan whispered, brushing her hair away from her face and giving her face and giving her a soft kiss.

"Bye." She answered pressing a finger to her lips before turning and walking up the stairs.

"Alexa, good your home." Magnus said, as she opened the door.

"Hi." She said smiling

"Ohhh, what happened?" Magnus asked, she blushed.

"Never mind we can talk later." Magnus said, gesturing for her to come over.

"This is Jace." Magnus said pointing to a golden haired boy.

"Is he okay?" Alexa asked

"He will be, I've been tasked with watching him while he recovers." Magnus said as he boy opened his eyes.

She let out a gasp when she saw his golden eyes. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Jace this is Alexa, Alexa this is Jace." Magnus said.

"It's okay to stare, all the girls do." Jace commented.

"That's not why I'm staring, you look like me." She pointed out, narrowing hid eyes at him.

"OR, you look like me." Jace answered

"You don't find me attractive?" Jace asked

"Not at all. Magnus you interrupted my date for this?" Alexa sighed

"Sorry." Magnus said with a grin and a wink.

Alexa stomped to her room. Magnus followed.

"I interrupted your date because I have some bad news." Magnus said

"What happened?" Alexa asked.

"Valentine Morgenstern has the sword." Magnus answered


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the support :D The good side is I've gotten several chapters planned out in my head now I just need time to type them out and edit :D I will try to update as much as possible this week but if I don't then the next chapter will be up this week end, I'm so excited for later chapters! R&R Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Yep just checked, still just Alexa.

Chapter Six.

Alexa got out of bed and took a quick shower. She changed into jeans and a tank top, and headed for the kitchen coming face to face with a tall dark haired boy and bright blue eyes. Nearly bumping into him Alexa stumbled back a step.

"Who are you?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alexa." She answered moving to the side to enter the kitchen. The dark haired boy moves and blocks her path.

"Move." Alexa said, irritated that he was blocking her morning fix.

"What are you doing here?" The boy demanded not moving in the slightest.

"Trying to get my coffee, now if you would just move to the right or left a little bit.." She answered trying again to move past him. He put his arm up to block her path.

"MAGNUS!" They both yelled at the same time then glared at each other.

"You called?" Magnus asked coming into the room with a handful of DVD's

"Magnus I just want my coffee and he won't move." Alexa said pouting.

"Who is she?" the boy asked directing his question to Magnus.

"Alexander this is Alexa." Magnus said gesturing to them both.

"She's Luke's niece." Magnus added.

"Where's Jace?" Alexa asked.

"Oh I traded him." Magnus said clapping his hands.

"You can do that?" She asked tilting her head.

"I can do whatever I want dear, I am the high warlock." Magnus said with a wink.

"He went to the Seelie court with his his sister, and Alexander's sister." Magnus said

"Oh and rat boy." Magnus added.

"you mean Simon?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, yes him." Magnus answered waving a hand.

"Magnus!" Alexander said shocked.

"I already know about what's going on Alexander." Alexa said rolling her eyes and pushing past him to make her coffee.

"Alec." Alexander corrected.

"Okay Alec." Alexa shrugged and made her coffee, she took her first sip as her phone buzzed.

"Is it the scale breaker?" Magnus asked with a grin.

"Magnus!" Alexa yelled blushing, she looked down at her phone.

Jon: So movie?

Alexa: Sure.

Jon: Meet me at the Coffee shop down the street from your friend's.

Alexa: KK

Alexa dumped her coffee down the drain and hurried past Magnus and Alec ignoring Magnus' whistles.

"Hey." Jonathan said kissing Alexa softly on the cheek then handing her a small box.

"What's this?" She asked

"Open it." He answered with a small smile.

Alexa opened the box to find a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh Jon, you didn't have to get me anything." She said smiling and kissing him.

"I wanted to, you can't begin to understand how good I've felt to be around you lately." Jon answered clasping the bracelet around her left wrist.

"So what was the rush to get home last night?" Jonathan asked, and intertwined their fingers as they started walking.

"Oh Magnus had someone staying with him." She said with a shrug.

"The weirdest part was that he looked like me, or maybe I looked like him or whatever." She said with a frown.

"So you're saying he looks like a girl?" Jonathan asked grinning innocently.

"Jon!" Alexa said, before laughing at his expression.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about competition." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"He doesn't look like a girl, but I'm not attracted to him at all.. it's weird." Alexa commented.

"What do you mean weird? It's a good thing." Jonathan said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Jon it's not like that." Alexa said frowning at his sudden shift in moods.

They got to the mall and paid for their movie and snacks. Alexa read the ticket and led them to the right movie theater and led Jonathan to a seat in the back row.

"What's it like then?" Jonathan asked his voice flat.

"He seems to think that all girls should just fall at his feet, but I'm not attracted to him at all, but at the same time I feel like I should know him." Alexa said not taking her eyes off of Jonathan's face.

"Maybe it's because you look like him and you see another girl to get your hair done with." Jonathan answered a calm tone now in his voice. Alexa relaxed into the seat and took his hand.

"So explain this mundane movie thing to me." Jonathan said.

"Okay so you know the DVD we played at your house?" She asked, he nodded.

"so basically a movie is played like that through a projector." She said pointing up above them where the light came from.

"Then it goes onto the screen." She said pointing in front of them.

"So it's just light?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep, watch." She stood up and waved her hand in front of the projector making the shadow of her hand show up on the screen.

"Cool." Jonathan answered and waved his hand in front of it the same way she did.

They settled in to watch the movie, they chose a comedy. They snacked on the popcorn and sodas and watched the movie in silence.

"Next time I'll show you the best part about watching movies." She said with a wink.

"Let's watch another!" Jonathan declared turning to go back in.

"Come on." Alexa said laughing and pulling him away from the movie theater.

"So how was it?" Alexa asked.

"It was surprisingly fun for something mundanes spend time doing." Jonathan answered honestly. Alexa grinned and tugged him through the mall to a store.

They went through the antique shop pointing out random items to each other, laughing, and stealing kisses between the shelves. They stopped to have dinner at the food court.

"I should go see my uncle.. I told him I would see him today." Alexa said as they left the mall hand in hand.

"whose your uncle?" Jonathan asked.

"Luke, or Lucian Graymark or Garroway now." She said with a shrug. She was brought to a sudden stop as Jonathan stopped walking.

"A downworlder." Jonathan said in a strange tone.

"Yeah? He's my mom's brother, he was turned after he joined that stupid circle." Alexa said pulling her hand away and crossing her arms. Jonathan's eyes narrowed.

"What is with you? Their people too you know" Alexa asked.

"People." Jonathan said with a sneer.

"I'm leaving!" Alexa said turning and walking away.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Jonathan said catching up easily and taking her hand.

"I don't think you should." Alexa said pulling her hand back.

"Well not all the way." Jonathan said with a shrug.

"Jon he's my family, my uncle." Alexa said still walking.

"I'm sorry, it's the way I was raised." Jonathan said softly.

"I won't speak of it again." Jonathan said softly taking her hand again.

"okay.." She answered slowly.

"This is where I'll stop." Jonathan said as Luke's house came into sight.

He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped at the small shocks and tingling that slid through her veins. She returned his kiss her fingers running through his hair and slipping through her fingers. He tilted his head changing the angle of the kiss.

"I love you." He said as the broke away.

"I love you too Jon." He reluctantly released her. He waited until she made it safely inside before leaving.

"Uncle Luke?" Alexa called as she opened the door.

"Luke left to run some errands." Clary said stepping into the entrance.

"Hey Clary, it's been a while." Alexa said

"It has." Clary agreed as Alexa pulled her into a hug.

"Vampire." Alexa whispered going tense.

"It's.. it's Simon." Clary said when Alexa released her.

"What?!" Alexa asked.

"Raphael brought him to the institute he was dead and he turned." Clary whispered

"Hi Simon." Alexa said offering a small smile.

"hey." Simon said. Alexa pulled him into a hug ignoring his cold skin.

"What was that?" Clary asked jumping at the sudden noise.

Luke's truck was parked in the grass, the door open but still running. The group ran down the stairs.


End file.
